


Take Your Bets

by ShinobiCyrus



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, Femalien and Terminatra, Future Fic, Girl's night, Sleepovers, because I somehow remembered those two ripoff characters, sounds like YOU go to some boring sleepovers, what do you mean sleepoveers don't involve video game tournaments and nail polish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus
Summary: With the number of female friends she had doubling from her previous record of preciselyzero, Sam's decided to invite Danielle and Valerie for one of those proper girl's sleepover parties: snacks, video games, and a horror movie marathon. At least, she thinks that's what constitutes a girl's sleepover.Now, if only her two guests and their mutually clueless flirting would stop making Sam feel like a third wheel.Had Danny and her been this bad? She really hoped not.
Kudos: 9





	Take Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> For Vengeful Babes Week Day 02: “Sleepover”

“Manson, this movie is absolute garbage.”

Sam groaned and plopped face-first into her pillow. “I _knoooow_. Femalien would never purposefully start a fight with Terminatra because all women are sisters against the Intergalactic Phallocracy regardless of species.”

“What?” Valerie said. ”No- I meant this whole franchise just _sucks_.”

Okay, Sam was willing to concede that her favorite triple-crossover horror series wasn’t what it was used to be. _Trinity of Doom 3: REVENGENCE_ was a pitiful shell of it former glorious bloodfest of high-budget horror and stealthy feminism that sneaked past studios like an invisible man-murdering she-alien from outer space. “Yeah, I know they’re bad but that didn’t stop me from getting the equally crappy video game tie-in. We can play that too, if you want. It’s so buggy it’s hilarious.”

“Sounds fun!” Danielle piped up. “Is it a game where everyone doesn’t have an unfair advantage?”

Valerie asked, “Are you still pouting about losing that Smash Buddies tournament?”

_“No.”_

“That means ‘Yes’,” Valerie explained to Manson in a sotto voice. 

“Ah.”

“It was supposed to be a Free-For-All, not ‘Double-Team Danielle Into The Ground’!”

Sam bit her lip to keep anything from slipping out. Valerie still shot her a warning look. _Nope nope not touching_ that _one_. 

It was so weird to finally be having an actual sleepover. Sam’s parents were very strict about how late Tucker and Danny could stay before they were thrown out- and even though she had a boyfriend that could (and has, once or twice) invisibly sneak into her room, having people openly staying the night with parental permission was just…weird.

Her mother was, of course, over the moon that her daughter was finally having a ‘proper _girls_ sleepover.’ Sam had already chased her out of the basement twice- third time she might start throwing things. She was going to play it by ear. 

“I’ve been totally lied to about what happens at girls’ sleepovers.” Danielle grumbled.

“What were you expecting,” Sam raised her eyebrows. “Pillow fights and lesbian makeouts?”

“…no.”

“That means ‘Yes’,” Sam said.

“ _Danielle!_ ” Valerie sounded appalled. Sam made an executive decision to not be personally offended. One out of two half-ghosts agreed Sam Manson was a damn good kisser. 

“You’ve been talking with Tucker, haven’t you?” Sam rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna text Danny to punch him in the arm for me.” They were hanging out having a _Doomed s_ ession without her. Let them get complacent. 

“Well fine!” Danielle crossed her arms. “You tell me what girls are supposed to do at sleepovers! No one gave me the manual!”

“I’ve…never actually had other girls sleep before,” Sam said, not quite ready to admit that Dani and Val were the only female friends she'd ever had. “Or…really been invited to one.” 

“It’s not that interesting,” Valerie assured them.

Sam snorted. “Well yeah, you were hanging out with _Paulina and Star_.”

“They aren’t that bad.”

“ _Paulina and Star._ ”

“Y’know, you should make an effort to get the know them a little better,” Valerie told her. “You might learn a thing or two about what they have to go through.”

Danielle hopped excited on the couch. “Yeah Sam! Aren’t all women sisters in the fight against the alien dick-ocracy?”

“Not when Paulina and Star are concerned. I’ve actually seen Femalien try to kill Paulina that means it’s a canonical exception.”

Danielle’s brow furrowed. Uh-oh, did that mean...“I think I kinda remember that,” she said. “Didn’t that all happen because you made a wish and Desiree just summoned up your favorite movie villains to kill her?”

“Oh _did_ you now?” Valerie smirked. 

“Desiree wishes totally don’t count! And I was _fourteen_! When did this become ‘Double-Team on Sam’?”

Danielle cackled. Her laugh was so eerily like Danny’s that gave Sam goosebumps. “Vengeaaaance! You’re next, Val!”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure I’ll be scared reeaal soon once you finally hit that growth spurt, shrimp.”

Danielle hopped up onto the couch so she could get some more height. “I’m still the perfect height to kick your butt!”

Sam tried to keep her sniggering low enough to not catch either of their attention. They were too busy teasing and jostling each other, anyway. 

It was a little more difficult to ignore the NASA boxers Danielle was wearing with her oversized Dumpty Humpty shirt. Sam wasn’t surprised Dani owned a pair, but they were too faded to be something she would have bought recently. Unless…

“Are those Danny’s boxers?” Sam pointed.

She didn’t miss a beat. “Ooohhh, and how did you know these boxers were _Danny’s,_ Samantha?”

“Please don’t answer that.” Valerie pleaded. 

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t remember all of Danny’s wardrobe malfunctions at school. Get your mind out of the gutter, Gray.”

“Yeah, that’s my cousin, Perv!”

“You’re the one who just-” Valerie stopped herself. “Now you’re just being a little shit on purpose.”

Danielle gasped. “Val! My virgin ears! I’m but a little three year old girl, innocent and pure.”

“I’ve seen those manga you borrow from Tuck,” Sam said. “There’s nothing pure about you.”

“I read them for the storytelling and great characters!”

Valerie narrowed her eyes. “And what manga are these, that you’ve been reading?”

Danielle froze, cheeks flushing red. “ _So weren’t we having a girls sleepover!_ ” She said loudly. “Hey Val, why don’t we do some of the things you did, since Sam and I have never partied and slumbered!”

“Wow.” Sam said. “Smooth.”

The twitch at the corner of Valerie’s lips hinted she had an idea. “Oh, I dunno Danielle, I’m not sure you’d be interested in that.”

“I really really would,” she assured her. “Especially if it means changing the subject.”

“Okay, then,” Valerie looked like a hunter who’d sprung a trap. “Hey Manson, do you own any nail polish that isn’t black?”

* * *

Through no fault of her own, Sam actually did own a large collection of non goth-friendly shades of nail polish, accumulated for years thanks to her hopeful and very persistent mother. She had to sneak upstairs to her room and snag it all without either of her parents seeing because _they must never know_ , and after stealing back downstairs and dumping the dozen or so bottles she’d kept in the makeshift scoop of her shirt, Sam asked Danielle: “So, what color do you want your nails to be?”

“ _All._ ”

So that was how Danielle ended up sandwiched between them- Sam sitting on the floor and applying a different shade to each individual nail, Valerie pressed against Dani’s back, taming her long Fenton hair with a comb before braiding it. 

“Okay, maybe not all girl stuff is stupid,” Danielle gleefully held up her new rainbow colored fingernails up to the light. “I’m much happier with this Dani Double Team.”

“Could you please stop saying ‘double team’?” Valerie plead. ”It sounds so wrong.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Valerie. I’m just an innocent young clone girl.” She grinned at Sam and winked. “Please. _Explain it to me_.”

“You see what I have to deal with, Manson?”

Normally Sam didn’t consider herself a gossip, but when it came to the ridiculous, clueless courtship that was those two, Sam was going to text Tuck and Jazz and update them on the odds for the pool, because this was getting hilariously awful. 

Had Danny and her been this bad? She really hoped not.

Sam concentrated on painting Danielle’s middle toe a shade of fuchsia. “Stop trying to draw me into you little lover’s spat, you two. I’m busy here.”

The results were as predictable as they were funny, with both girls scrambling to tell her: “Whoa wait a sec- we’re not-” and “Ahaaa good one Sam yep reaaall funny but Not.”

Sam made an unconvinced noise but kept working. It had been a while since she’d painted any nails that weren’t her own, and that time Tucker had sworn her to secrecy.

_“Sam you betrayed me.”_

She perked up from Danielle’s feet. “What?”

Danielle waved her hands frantically around the bowl of Doritos and whined like a puppy. “ _They’re not dry yet I can’t snack!_ ”

“Oh my God Elle, just wait another five minutes you won’t die of hunger.”

“Too late I’m already wasting away,” She swooned and dipped back into Valerie. Sam didn’t miss the way she ‘accidentally’ landed onto Val’s chest. “I’m getting a relapse of the Gooeys and the only cure is Vitamin Cheese.”

“Would I be so lucky,” Valerie said. Tying off the end of Dani’s new braid with a purple scrunchie, she reached over the the bowl, grabbed a handful of chips, and deposited them into Dani’s open mouth. “Here maybe this will keep you from talking a few minutes.”

“Yaaa- _om-nom-nom_!” Dani mumbled as she chewed. She dipped her head back so she was practically pillowed on Valerie’s cleavage. Valerie shook her head, not able to hide the fondness in her smile as she held out more chips to Danielle…then ate them herself. 

“Noooo betrayal on both sides! This double team makeover has taken a turn for the worse.”

“Please stop calling it a double- Manson, what are you texting?”

“Oh. Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the rest of you but I want to live in a world with feminist horror movie-monsters murdering the shit outta the patriarchy. Those sound like fun movies. 
> 
> Yes, Dani and Val are BFFs and secretly crushing on each other hard while everyone else absolutely knows what's going on and are betting about it. Well, everyone except Danny. He's clueless.


End file.
